Consignment Shop / Mail
'Consignment Shop System' This is a function that saves the player the time and hassle of having to go to multiple personal shop systems to find a desired item, allowing an NPC to purchase and sell items on your behalf. 'Introduction ' Selling an item through an NPC with a selling function is called Consignment Shop. Even if you don’t currently have the items the consignment shop NPC need, you can purchase them through the purchase reservation function. If you set the price of the item you wish to sell and entrust it to the consignment shop NPC, it will be available to other users who want to purchase it. This is a convenient function where the amount set for the item when entrusting it to the NPC is transferred via delivery once another user purchases it. 'How to Use ' When you click on the consignment shop NPC, the Consignment Shop interface is activated. *Item Purchase: This is a function used when a user wants to purchase an item set to Registration. The registered amount is paid upon purchase of item, and the item is provided via delivery. * Item Sales: This is a function for selling items set to Registration by another user. If you post the item you wish to sell in the “items on sale” search slot and press the search button, a list of people who wish to purchase the item is displayed on the screen. The sold amount is provided via delivery. *Purchase Registration: This is a function for depositing the item purchase price in advance after selecting an item you wish to purchase. If you select the Registration button after selecting the name, quantity, and refinement level of the item you wish to purchase, it will be registered. If the desired quantity of purchase is filled, the purchased items are provided via delivery. *Note: If you do not complete the purchase within 24 hours, you will be charged a 3% fee for the reserved amount. If you cancel your purchase registration within 24 hours, the items you’ve purchased up to that point and the balance, excluding the 3% fee for the reserved amount, are provided via delivery. *Sales Registration: This is a function for selling items to other users by registering an item you wish to sell. Once you set the price of the item you wish to sell and register it, a security deposit of 3% of the sales price will be displayed as the item is registered. When the item is sold, the paid amount and security deposit are provided via postage. If the sales period of the registered item expires or if you press the Sales button, the 3% security deposit will disappear and the registered item will be returned via delivery. Mail System This is used to receive mail or items from other players to send them. Through this system, you can check and send mail and items whenever and wherever you want without a separate mailbox. 'Introduction ' Players can exchange mail within the game through the mail function. You can use it anytime and anywhere, without having to set up a mailbox in a specific area. You can write and send a text message, and if necessary, include an attachment of items. 'How to Use ' Send Mail *Press Shortcut O and select Mailbox item. *Click on the Mail tab and select an item to send the other person. *When sending mail, you have to pay a certain fee, and when you attach an item, a certain amount of the item purchase price is paid as a fee.However, you cannot use the mail system on yourself or blocked users. *A maximum of 100 mails can be stored, and once it reaches the storage limit , items are automatically returned. Receive Mail * You can check mail sent to you by another person by selecting the Mail tab. *If mail arrives from another person, you will be notified through Notice, and an icon will display according to the type of mail. The types of icon are the following. *When deleting a mail that includes an item, a confirmation window will be displayed, and if it is deleted, the attached item will be returned to the character who sent it. *Since mail is deleted or returned if it expires, you should check your mailbox often. Expiration periods are as follows. Read Mail: Deleted after 15 days. Unread Mail: Deleted after 7 days. If an item was included in the deleted mail, it will be returned. ___________________________________________________________________________________________